One ShotLemon Leah & Emmett
by tisatenn2005
Summary: In my story Fire & Ice I paired up Leah & Emmett this is their steamy scene from the woods..


Disclaimer: I am not SM I dont own anything twilight related.

I got a request from a reader for a one shot concerning Leah and Emmett's imprinint in my story called Fire & Ice. Well here you go.. This is a short one shot/lemon enjoy.

Frustrated I charged off into the woods crashing through the trees kicking off my shoes in anger. Ripping my pants down and shoving them to the ground not stopping to pick them up. I was so pissed, I had imprinted on Emmett awhile back before Jake had on Bella, but here they were a happy little couple and where was I? Still alone thats where. Jake knew I had finally confessed, and the elders felt that I would be allowed to pursue my imprint because as they said I wouldnt have been able to imprint on him if it wasnt ment to be.

Ahhhh! I screamed my rage my shaking gettting worse. I tore my shirt off I could hear someone behind me, not caring I sprang and phased coming down on all fours and landed softly. I needed to run, I threw myself forward living in the freedom of the moment I was the only one phased and my head belonged to myself the quiet the night the joy of my wolf allowing me to calm.

I ran for a few mile before stopping in a small clearing, phasing back I lowered myself kneeling on the ground thinking. I needed to tell him what had happened, but fear of rejection at the hands of another man causing me to keep quiet. How could I admit to that strong beast of a bloodsucker how I felt. He knew how much I hated his kind would he even beleive me.

I heard the rustling and smelled his scent. The strong musk of man even as a smelly bloodsucking demon he was yummy personified. He was a drool producer if my drooling mouth was any proof. I slammed my mouth closed and forced myself to swallow slowly. I watched him walk forward slowly his white t-shirt strecthed around his chest his muscles bulging underneath. His long legs in those jeans ugh the fucker just screamed for me to tear him to peices and have my way with him.

"Take a picture toots it'll last longer." He laughed, causing me to raise my eyes up and notice that he was looking just as intently as I was. And for the first time since becoming a wolf I felt embarassed by my nudity. I wrapped my arms around my legs covering myself somewhat. I wished in that moment that I had longer hair than my short little bob so that I could hide behind it. Not that Emmett seemed to mind he was checking me out.

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me." I growled at him, he was making me way to aware of my naked and heating body. I watched the smile spread over his face at my snide remark before his made me gasp. "Why? Eating you sounds like a perfect idea to me." I stood up backing away as he advanced on me I held one hand out against his chest as he kept backing me up.

"Stop right there leech, I won't hesitate to take a peice out of your cocky ass." I said straightening my back trying to look more in control of my raging hormones. "Thats it baby talk dirty to me! You want my cock and my ass don't you." He kept coming forward until I felt the bark of a tree against my bare back and his hard cool chest pinning my hand between my body and his.

"What are y.." I wanted to say more but when he leaned forward and took a deep drawn breathe and then moaned I was lost. "I can't wait anymore pup, I have been smelling that fucking sweet perfume of yours for months. When I finally figured out that your hot little scent was directed towards me well.. I figured I was due a taste." Emmett leaned in and ran his tongue over my bottom lip his hands resting around me gripping the tree.

The second he sucked on my lower lip I threw myself at him fuck it.. If he didn't want me he wouldn't be here he wanted to fuck and I had years of frustration to let loose. I knocked him back from me and one leg behind his had him on the ground my naked body straddling him. I grabbed his dark hair and tilted his head back and went for his neck biting hard then licking slowly from his chin to his neck. His hands found my naked ass and massaged before bucking against me and grinding using his strength to press me down on his hard huge cock standing at full attention for me.

I pressed down into him riding his jeaned cock as he pressed against my clit over and over HOLY FUCK... Was I seriously dry humping Emmett Cullen? I stopped for a second the breifest of seconds hesitating before I was suddenly on my back with him over me. "Your mine Leah Clearwater, don't even think about trying to get away." He hissed at me then pressed harder into me. I moaned as he ground back more and his shirt was gone then I am not sure if I tore it off or he did.

My hands pressed all over his bare chest the muscles deep and defined he hissed again as my lips found his nipple and I sucked hard then grazed my teeth. "Fuck Leah, can't wait to have your hot pussy around me!" "Yes, Mine you are MINE I want you fuck.. now.." I was lifting my hips and pressing against him as he tried to pull his pants down with me squirming and writhing beneath him.

He broke away standing to remove the rest of his clothing I watched in awe as he released the buttons sliding his jeans off.. No underwear.. I watched his jeans slip lower his hardness springing forth standing tall and thick in a soft nest of dark hair. I must have moaned I knew I was licking my lips because he was there his tongue meeting mine, sucking it into his mouth as he plunged into my slick wet folds going for gold. He hit the back in the first thrust.

I screamed my pleasure into the night air, jesus.. god almighty he was huge. I had been with men before but oh sweet christ was he the biggest fullest most amazing cock I had ever felt between my thighs. I clawed my nails into his back as his thrusts got faster his mouth leaving mine as he pumped harder and faster. I heard him moaning and my pulse quickened as my name left his lips with each groan.

I lifted my hips meeting his thrusts yes.. He reached down stroking my clit as my fever built higher still. Ughh... I was losing my control I could feel my shaking coming back, I started to take deeper breath willing myself not to phase. "NO! Don't hold back I want it give it to me." He roared at me then increased his speed to press me into the ground with the slams of our bodies.

I was coming undone my body shaking harder tremors from the inside out the building of my climax racing forward. I gripped his hair and let myself go to the pleasure. "More Emmett Fuck... Yess... Cumming.." I screamed as I wrapped my legs higher on his hips as he lifted me off the ground placing his knees and slammed at a whole new angle. I shattered exploding in one harsh hiss my body breaking into a million points of pleasure. I felt him deep inside me expanding in my quivering muscles as he came then filling me with hot spurts of seed.

He moved off me and rolled to his side. Feeling ashamed that I had allowed this to happen before explaining my feelings to him I started to move away. I didn't get to my feet before I found myself on his chest looking into his eyes as he held me in his strong arms. "Where you going sexy?" He smiled at me kissing me quickly. "Emmett I need to tell you something. I.. Your my.. Well somehow I.." I fumbled hard trying to get the words out.

"I love you, your my imprint, marry me?" Emmett said the words with a smile. "What?" I asked my mouth hanging open. "Leah honey please close those tempting little lips or I will put something in there for you to concentrate on." He smiled again slapping my ass before moving me onto his already swelling cock. "I know Leah about everything, you imprinted on me, I felt it the second it happened. I have been wanting you even longer than the Imprint I just figured I was being my horny old self." He pulled me down onto him and pumped once filling me to bursting again.

Wait.. Damnit he knew.. ohh ohh yes that feels good.. Huh no.. hes loves me? "Emmett wait you love me?" I tried to talk but I was lost again to his thrusts. What was happening to me? I was Leah the lone female wolf strong and mean I was tough I was smart I was oH I was Cumming again.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Get used to it baby! I don't play fair, we are mated I am happy with it we will be happy together now stop talking and ride me like a good girl." And with those famous words from Emmett we were together we would figure it out when I could learn to think again tomorrow yeah thinking would come back when the hormones leave...


End file.
